


Leeching off you

by MysteryFicAnon



Series: Friday the 13th stories [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Parasites, Parasitic tentacles, Rape, Short One Shot, consider yourself warned, no happy ending, this is not a happy story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 04:51:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14465397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryFicAnon/pseuds/MysteryFicAnon
Summary: Another Friday the 13th request, this time form dignis-sin-bar on TumblrStretch is infected by parasitic tentacles and chooses Red as his broodmother





	Leeching off you

_I’m sorry._

If it was from anyone else, Red wouldn’t have been nearly as worried. But he knew Stretch; the guy didn’t send cryptic texts like that out of nowhere, especially not an apology. He’d often told Red that he didn’t see the point in apologizing for

Red had decided that the only sensible thing to do was to go and demand an explanation. When he’d first showed up at the door, Stretch had yelled at him to go away once, and hadn’t said anything since then. Red had probably been knocking for a solid fifteen minutes, and this shit was getting old fast.

That was it. Red wasn’t going to deal with this any longer. If this was some sort of prank he was going to be so fucking pissed. He shortcutted into Stretch’s room, looking around for him.

“Hey, come on and answer me! What the hell are you-” Red didn’t finish his sentence. He was too busy staring in horror at the form hunched over in the corner of the room.

Something was very, very wrong. Stretch’s magic had to be malfunctioning or something. One of his sockets was filled up with squirming dark orange tentacles, and his frame trembled as his head jerked towards Red.

Before he could do anything, Stretch pounced. He pinned Red to the ground, pressing the corrupted side of his face against Red’s ribs and inhaling deeply.

“No, sto-” Red choked on the rest of his sentence. Stretch’s mouth had opened, three tentacles whipping out and shoving themselves into his mouth. With one wrapping itself around the joint of his jaw, he couldn’t bite down on them.

More tentacles spilled from Stretch’s ribcage, tearing both of their hoodies in the rush to touch Red. They felt disgustingly slimy, oozing something that made his bones feel numb as they wriggled all over him. They wrapped around every inch of them they could reach, slipping under his clothes. Red had never felt so disgusted in his entire life, but due to the sheer number of them, he couldn’t fight them off. They were holding him so tight that if he tried to teleport away, they would just come with him.

He yelled as two slipped inside his ribcage, wrapping firmly around his soul. They grabbed it, and Red’s body burned as his joints locked up. He couldn’t move, couldn’t scream, couldn’t even shed a single tear as magic was forced to form in his pelvis.


End file.
